ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bag of Tricks
A seemingly useless magic item made obviously from a team of drunken Wizards. The wielder is capable of drawing randomly-spawning animals from it, though it generally tends to default to small rodents. One has been taken by Roy Greenhilt, who uses it prominently in No Cure for the Paladin Blues and occasionally in the other books. History No Cure for the Paladin Blues One of those was found by The Order of the Stick in The Dungeon of Dorukan. Nobody wanted it and it was given to Roy Greenhilt since he was last to choose a magic item. Haley however, didn't know the purpose of the bag, and Roy demonstrated. Haley apologizes, asking what kind of wizard would spend their time making a item, which cuts to a team of drunken wizardsComic 130, "Itempalooza". The Order is ambushed by a duo of ogres. Roy, who only has a broken hilt and the Bag of Tricks, chooses to use the Bag of Tricks. He throws a weasel at one, who catches it with his mouth, and swallows itComic 144, "Pop Goes the Weasel". Belkar chews Roy out for his lack of discipline, to which Roy responds to by throwing a badger onto his faceComic 146, "Role Reversal". Roy uses a cat from the bag to distract a bandit guard to knock him out from behindComic 163, "A Man, A Dwarf, and a Kitty". Roy gets rid of the bindings on the Order by using rodents to chew on the bindingsComic 165, "Hangin' Around". Later, Roy fights Samantha's Father, who disarms Roy. Roy uses his one more trick up his sleeve, his bag. He throws a critter at him, but it bounces off the Bandit King's sword, and the rhinoceros falls on him.Comic 167, "Don't Question the Color of the Bag" The weasel from before is later interviewed by Miko Miyazaki, who reveals that he had to claw himself out. He offers himself as a familiar, animal companion, and warhorse, which is repeatedly refused by MikoComic 174, "Interlude of Dooooooom!". Critters from the bag, Blackwing, Banjo the Clown, and Elan's lute were taken downstairs in the Weary Travelers Inn to have a tea party arranged by Elan, who felt that the the critters were lonelyComic 232, "Because They Got Lonely in the Bag". War and XPs When falling to his death, Roy hopes that the bag will summon a giant eagle if it could summon a giant rhino, but it only produces rodents and the bag runs out of critters.Comic 443, "The First Step is a Doozy" Blood Runs in the Family Roy uses some of the critters to search for (the false location of) Girard's Gate in the middle of the Great Barren Desert.Comic 692, "Searchin'" Utterly Dwarfed The High Priest of Hel taunts Roy by saying that he has no ranged weapon of his own, saying that he could optionally throw a summoned weasel at him.Comic 1004, "Climbing Tensions" Roy used his bag of tricks to summon creatures to set off the High Priest of Hel's traps laid in Odin's banquet hall in Firmament.Comic #1116, "Neck and Neck" When Roy got drunk following their victory at the Council of Clans, the bag of tricks animals put him to bed after he passed out.Comic #1188, "Perpendicular to the Sunlight" D&D Information There are three varieties of Bag of Tricks in D&D 3.5e. Most of the time the animals produced by Roy's Bag of Tricks suggest that the bag is a gray bag which produces small mostly harmless animals, but on at least one occasion Roy has produced an animal from the tan bag list. Gallery Tan Bag of Tricks.jpg References Category:Magic items